No Pressure Over Cappuccino
by Siren of Erised
Summary: [OneShot.]How do you like your coffee?


No Pressure Over Cappuccino

_08/ 01/ 05_

_**A/N: This is a one shotter I've written for Aamalie's birthday. August 1st, which is when I originally wrote this. If you are a fan of Stripped, then you will know what happened since then and why I'm posting now.. But enjoy regardless.**_

Mondays suck.

That might be the understatement that normally went through the minds of restless business associates amongst the city of Kyoto. Whether they were within the busy traffic, on the train, or grabbing their daily caffeinated beverage before they went to work.

Of course, it never occurred to those ordering their coffee - who were complaining about how early they had gotten up and how everything was going horribly wrong - that the waitress serving their coffee had been there even earlier than them. She smiled encouragingly to them, she told them to have a nice day, to come back (tomorrow), and served them coffee! She was an earthbound angel to the weary business people. Especially for her next customer.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she smiled thoughtfully.

The customer looked panicked - like the end of the world was right outside. He fumbled with, what looked like, an old receipt with something scribbled down on the back. As he licked his sweaty lips and sucked in a deep breath, she already knew he had an office order. "I... need a lot." He laughed nervously, justifying her assumption, before he simply showed her the long list. From her point of view, she could see there was also a list of baked goods from the bakery next door.

"Okay." She pulled out a Sharpie TM marker and yanked one of the cafe's merchandised styrofoam cups. "What'll it be?"

As he gave out his order, the waitress scribbled down the little point-form names down on the rim of the cups. There were four cappuccinos, one with two shots of espresso; two green teas; three lattés (all with whipped cream); a hot chocolate; and a large coffee with three shots of espresso for the frazzled man pacing in front of her.

That was the biggest order that was normally taken. Things settled down by 10 a.m., and the café was almost empty expect for the occasional refill-junkie.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, Kagome." The waitress mused over her own cappuccino. She bit her tongue in spite of herself; she knew better than to talk to herself through coffee. The coffee deserved a little better than that.

No sooner had she thought it, did a young woman hustle in. She had the hook of her sunglasses in her mouth, an armful of folders stuffed with paper and blueprints, her briefcase and dry-cleaning in the second hand. She dumped her belongings on a table, before pulling her hair and sunglasses from her mouth to breathe.

"Good morning, Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled as the breathless woman turned away from her things and approached the counter. "How was your meeting this morning?"

"There was no meeting this morning!" she hissed in frustration, smacking her hands down on the counter. "I need caffeine."

Kagome smiled sympathetically. "I'm going to switch you onto decaf one of these days, Sango-chan." She warned as she poured Sango a shot of espresso.

"I know where you live." Sango retorted as she gratefully swallowed the espresso down. "That feels so much better." She sighed.

"You welcome." Kagome mused.

Sango calmed down after another shot. She apologised for her behaviour, then reminded Kagome how her client had called her last night and had asked her to meet him the next day. "Only he never showed up." She added, "and then he called an hour after the scheduled time and asked me to meet him here." She groaned.

Kagome chuckled; "oh, the joys of being an architect." She sighed as she served a refill-junkie. "I applaud you, Sango-chan."

"Thanks, Kagome-chan." Sango sighed in return. She glanced at her watch; "may I use the facilities?"

"Sure thing." Kagome answered. She handed the refill-junkie his coffee, and told him to have a nice day.

Sango entered the room marked "employees only". There was an in-port room where deliveries were made, and then a room labelled "washroom". She stepped over a case of white ceramic mugs then pushed open the door.

She hated her nerves and the way they affected her digestive system. She always had to pee when she was worried about the client that she was supposed to meet. She was worried that her client would be careless about his project. If he wasn't serious about meeting her and discussing the project, then he may not be serious about the whole thing. Her bladder just couldn't take it...

Sango finished then looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look casual, but also formal; like she was comfortable. Sango unbuttoned the top button of her blouse - she looked fine, but a little uptight. She undid two more, then she felt like a tramp. She wanted to give her client a good impression, not the wrong impression! With one of the two buttons done up, her jacket undone, her skirt and her black pumps, Sango looked quite decent.

Her long, dark hair looked a bit too decent hanging down her back. She twisted it up, and admired herself, before she slipped on her dark-framed reading glasses. Perfect. Sophisticated and classy. She smirked at herself before she turned off the lights and headed out the door.

She was so thankful that only Kagome heard her trip over the box of mugs on her way out.

--

"I'll have a mocha latte with a shot of espresso, please." Sango smiled to Kagome from her seat by the window.

"I'll have a small coffee. Black, please." Her client answered smoothly from across the table.

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your orders." Kagome smiled cheerfully before retreating to the back of the counter to take them up.

Sango's client sighed peacefully as he shifted in his seat, before moving hie eyes over to Sango. "I must again, apologise for not showing up this morning. I unfortunately had a previous engagement." He told her, apologising for the fifth time sincerely.

"It's fine, Mr. Shakujo." She laughed it off. "You're here now."

"Alas, yes. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me." He smiled, looking at Sango for a moment. "Well, lets get started, shall we?"

"Alright." Sango bent down towards her briefcase, then pulled out her laptop. She opened it up and waited for it to load. "I hope you don't mind, but I always do a background survery on my clients. You know, your birthday, your profession. Things like that." She told him, adjusting her classes on her nose as her laptop loaded.

"Oh no, not at all." Miroku answered as Kagome brought over their orders. "Just as long as you don't inquire things about my personal life." He joked then cast his violet eyes back to Sango. "What would you like to know?"

"First, your legal name." Sango told him as she began to type on her laptop.

"Shakujo, Miroku Akiko." he answered.

"Birthdate?" She typed as he spoke.

"August 1st 1976." He told her. "So I'm twenty-nine."

"Alright. Have you recently have any financial or insurance difficulties?"

"No."

"Good. Is this the first home that will be in your possession?"

"No. I've had one house before."

"Fine. Now, what is your professional status?" Sango asked, taking a sip from her latter.

"Sex professor at Tokyo U."

Sango choked on her mouthful of her rich latte. Was he serious? She coughed, subduing a laugh, then looked at him as through she were embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but did you say that you are a ... sex professor?" She questioned.

Miroku laughed at her question. "Yes I am, at Tokyo University." He answered.

Sango judged his expression; he would only laugh if it was a joke, right? "Is there actually a career in that field?" She asked calmly.

"Of course. I have my doctoral in behavioural sciences, and so I decided to pursue studies in sexual behaviour. You could even come by the university someday, if you'd like." He told her.

"I'll pass, thanks." Sango typed up his absurd profession. "So you work at Tokyo University, how long have you been employed there?" She inquired, wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

"Only two yet so far." He answered, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. "And I was not employed elsewhere in that department, ms. Sango." He answered her question before she even asked him - he was a behavioural scientist! "And more questions?"

"No, I'm finished." Sango saved the document before closing her laptop. "Now, regarding your plans on the location of this project. Have you chosen one?" Sango folded her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I have." Miroku reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I took some picture for you, and the address is written on the inside." He told her.

Sango took a moment to look over the pictures of the small area of grass, outside of the city. Obviously, places such as these in Japan were rare as it was. Business for Sango was little, but very well paid. She may be highly reccomended, but she was also very expensive.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked, noticing her distraction.

"You're lucky to find a place like this." Sango remarked. "So, have you hired a crew? Demolition and construction?"

"Yes I have. And I have a contractor, Sango." He assured her. "You like to make sure that everything goes your way, Sango?" he inquired personally.

Sango scoffed; "no, Mr. Shakujo. I'm not a work-a-holic, if that's what you're guessing at." She answered indignantly.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Miroku apologised before drinking the last of his coffee. "Have you decided on any plans yourself, Sango?"

"No gory details, I have to have your consent, as well as the first payment." She answered, arching an eyebrow from behind her black frames suggestively.

Miroku laughed.

"Very well, lets get it started." Miroku told her, and they soon got to work.

Sango showed him her stuff, and Miroku didn't argue at all. They worked throughout the day, discussing plans and plots down to the very last detail; to the very last drop of Sango's several cappuccinos.

As yes dear readers, it is true, that there is no pressure over cappuccino.

_**Hurray for corny endings! Don't you just love them? I had so much fun writing this in Europe. I might have to go back, just to get some inspiration. Anyways, happy birthday - belated now - to Aamalie-chan. My inspiration, my friend, and my boss... yes I am older than her, but oh well! You deserve a present! So here's mine! **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_


End file.
